Talk:Sasuke Uchiha/Archive 12
Rinnegan Tomoe According to Naruto Gaiden 700+8, the tomoe of Sasuke's Rinnegan appear when he's at full power and when he's drained, he loses them...but he was able to use Amenotejikara while it was a "regular" Rinnegan. What? Can we all agree on something before it's added and starts an editing war? --Jizo 悟 (talk) 05:57, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :He may have mastered Amenotejikara to a point where he didn't need to use too much chakra. For more grandiose techniques such as maybe the Six Paths Technique and its variants, yeah, he might need the full power of the Rinnegan. 06:04, June 18, 2015 (UTC) We know that his Mangekyo was supposed to be his EMS(art error in this chapter), but it is confirmed he has a normal Rinnegan but it is powered up basically 2 Rinnegan in one with his Left EMS Powers put into it adding 6 tomoe to it, when he overuses it, it's back to a normal tomoe-less Rinnegan and we didn't know this before because he simply closed his eyes before. Btw, DB4 says Amenotejikara is a Rinnegan tech regardless, it seems it is just his personal tech, like Madaras personal tech is Limbo QuakingStar (talk) 06:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's also possible he could only teleport with the tomoe Rinnegan, and when it reverted to its original Rinnegan form he had to wait to regain chakra before transforming it, again. He didn't say he used the normal Rinnegan form to teleport. Diamonddeath (talk) 07:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Healing Power There seems to be confusion on whether Sasuke has Hashirama's cells or not. Even if he doesn't have his arm, would he not still have his cells due to Kabuto implanting them into him when healing him? Also, if you're going to say that Kabuto didn't implant the cells into him but used his "study" of the cells to help him then can you link the chapter please? Cause that doesn't make any sense. How does the study of Hashirama's super cells help Kabuto heal Sasuke faster? Would it not make sense for him to be implanting Hashirama's cells into him? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 17:45, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Well thing is that it actially creates even more mess that we have already, Kabuto implanting Hashirama cells(instead of using knowledge) into Sasuke means that Kabuto himself had them. As we know implanting Hashirama cells is very hard to achive(considering Yamato is sole survivor and Danzo needed Shin's hand) while i ready to buy that Sasuke is able to "acept" them(as Madara did) i doubt that Kabuto is can do the same. Moreover in fight with Itachi and Sasuke, Kabuto stated that his healing power stems from Karin, if had Hashi cells why did not he mention it as better source? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 18:03, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::You don't need the cells in your own body to apply them to another body, lol • Seelentau 愛 議 18:16, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :::So snake-hose was not from Kabuto's body?And i didn't see anything that even remotely resembles any equipment(medical for this matter) near Kabuto. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 18:20, June 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::No idea, but he said he used them, not the he himself possessed them. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:21, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it's quite possible that Kabuto simply carried Hashirama's cells and later implanted them into Sasuke. What I'm trying to say though, is if the translation of that chapter is correct, then Sasuke certainly has Hashirama's cells, then he has the healing power doesn't he? That should settle the whole editing war going on on the Healing Power page ya think? --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 21:47, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :Well i don't know considering amout of cells that need to heal pierced heart is minimal i don't even think it can work with him. Anyway i think we must list only people who actually displayed this feat and exclude Jugo, Yamato, Sasuke, Naruto who didn't show it. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 23:09, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Animated Rinnegan Pic (Boruto trailer)? I can add it, but didn't want to do anything without consensus.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 03:15, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :I was gonna upload it but it didn't show all 6 tomoe fully. I'd wait a couple of weeks for the anime but thats just my opinion. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:39, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::It's cool. The current picture is a really good one after all.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 04:37, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Part 2 picture I think his part two picture should be changed to one of these: http://imgur.com/7Nx32Tl http://imgur.com/aEfR5r8 http://imgur.com/91Y4QGN (Clear Waters (talk) 19:17, June 28, 2015 (UTC)) :I'm fine with the current one, as other people are. Besides the first image has lightning streaks and a curse mark visible, the second one shows the Akatsuki hood (which isn't something he prominently wears), and the third image I'm pretty sure is edited. All in all, no. --SSJ2AJB (talk) 19:26, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Yin–Yang Release? "It states that Naruto was able to perfectly demonstrate the power of Yin-Yang Release after obtaining Hagoromo's power. The panel this caption goes with is the one in which Naruto is trying to explain to Sakura how he created Kakashi's new left eye, meaning he used Yin-Yang Release to create it, not just Yang Release to "regenerate" it." The Databook mentions Sasuke? Or that Hagoromo's power grants Yin-Yang Release in general? Daidarabotchi (talk) 00:04, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Databook states that those "touched by Hagoromo" have Yin-Yang Release. : 00:05, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Interesting... Some source? Daidarabotchi (talk) 00:10, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :The databook? :| • Seelentau 愛 議 00:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you guys! Daidarabotchi (talk) 00:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Animal Path? Asura Path? Human Path? NARAKA PATH?! There is NO confirmation that Sasuke has these abilities. Just because he has the Rinnegan does not mean he can use them. He doesn't even show a single trait of their use! Don't sit here and tell me 'Oh. All Rinnegan users have the ability, though!' No they do not! Does it say this in a Databook? Am I mistaken? He never uses the abilities, so they shouldn't be in his Jutsu panel. Just because Madara, Nagato, Obito, and Hagoromo show it, doesn't mean Sasuke has the ability. I've seen this same type of argument on multiple different forums, and each time, the same people are involved. And, each time, it's 'Oh. They didn't show the ability and it wasn't even in the Databook.' that is triumphant. Why the heck is this any different? It's not in the Databook. It isn't shown in the Manga. Don't assume something like this. --Username:ExyleCage ExyleCageWasHere 21:28, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Alright… Calm down. Sasuke's usage of Chibaku Tensei and Preta Path shows that he can use the Six Paths Technique.--JOA2021:31, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I apologize. Sometimes I go overboard. But the point of this is, the Six Paths Technique was never even confirmed to be an actual Technique. It's just a reference to being able to use all 6 (7, when counting the Out Path) Paths of the Rinnegan. But Sasuke only shows the usage of 2 Paths; the Deva and the Preta. In no way does that mean he can use the other ones. Don't you think he would have made use of at least the Asura Path in his fight with Naruto? I don't know about you, but I woulda used the 4 extra arms to my advantage at some point. Hell, that really could've been a game changer. I mean, a Chidori really could've done quite a bit of damage if used with 6 arms. My point is, he used 2'' Paths. If he had used 1 more, we could pretty much ''confirm he could use all 6. But he doesn't. Meaning they shouldn't be in his file. --User:ExyleCage ExyleCageWasHere 21:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::The fact that it's called the Six Paths Technique makes me think it's an actual technique. And about Sasuke's usage, well, same goes for Obito and Madara: only Nagato used all the Paths, the others – even true Rinnegan wielders – didn't. But it's ridiculous to say that Madara couldn't use the powers Nagato displayed through the former's eyes, and Obito was taught the Six Paths Technique from Madara himself. To put it simply: if one can use a Path, one has access to the Six Paths Technique, that's all.--JOA2021:50, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::When the hell did the manga ever even give it that name? Are we assuming it was its name? Or was it really given the name? And I wasn't saying Sasuke would never learn it. I was saying that he hasn't displayed the other ones. Hence why it should not be in his files. At least, not yet, that is.--User:ExyleCage ExyleCageWasHere 21:54, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Chapter 606, page 15. Sasuke didn't learn Chibaku Tensei and Preta Path either, just pulled them out of his butt like nothing. The point here is, we don't list Sasuke as a user of the techniques, just of the Paths, as having the Rinnegan automatically grants them (heck, it's even called the "Eye of the Six Paths").--JOA2022:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::He didn't necessarily 'pull them out of his butt'. He saw Madara use them, didn't he?--User:ExyleCage ExyleCageWasHere 22:10, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Doesn't matter if he hasn't shown it. The Rinnegan grants the user access to the Six Paths Technique, which consists of all the paths, including the ones you're questioning. Just how it is.--Mina talk | 22:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, you just raised more questions for me, but, whatever. I guess everyone can just live with an unconfirmed technique. No skin off my bones.--User:ExyleCage--ExyleCageWasHere 22:16, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I think every Rinnegan user has access to six paths, but not their derived techniques, as you can see we don't list Basho Tenin or Shinra Tensei to Obito, Sasuke. But we list the paths it is usual for all, even for Hagoromo it is automatically unlocked to whoever has Rinnegan.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 22:23, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The idea that Deva, Asura, and so on are all part of a single "Six Paths Technique" is inherently flawed. Chapter 606 does not define what the "Rikudō no Jutsu" actually is any more than it explains what this is, how Yin–Yang was supposedly used to create the Zetsu, or how the black rods are supposed to be used with said Rikudō no Jutsu. It's probably the least explained chapter in the whole manga, so I've never understood why the wiki assumes that the "Rikudō no Jutsu" must refer to the various techniques used by Pain. For all we know, Madara could have simply meant he'll teach "Rikudō's jutsu" (as in Hagoromo's techniques) or any other number of things. All that said, chapter 449 confirmed that the Rinnegan grants all of the powers used by Pain, but we don't automatically list everybody with a Sharingan as a Genjutsu: Sharingan user, and that is also an inherent power of the eye.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:40, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::That's an interesting point you make, and would've been more valid had Sasuke not pulled Chibaku Tensei and Preta Path out of his ass. He performed them without any training. Turns out Genjutsu: Sharingan, while an inherent power of the eye, is still something that has to be gained through some kind of training. And regarding Chapter 449, well, you reiterated my point. These paths and the Rinnegan is still a package deal.--Mina talk | 22:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::It isn't as though you instantly and automatically obtain the six powers though. Nagato trained with Jiraiya for three years but didn't use any of the Six Paths powers until sometime after their training ended. Sure, Sasuke has the potential to use them all but it's possible he's never actually activated any of them except Deva and Preta. Just like Obito had both Mangekyō but didn't actually use Susanoo, so we don't consider him a user.--BeyondRed (talk) 22:54, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Not really a fan of the Nagato example, because for a long time he wasn't even aware of it until he took down that Iwagakure chūnin, unless I'm remembering that wrong, but point taken. As for Sasuke, his advanced use of the Deva & Preta Paths kinda proves that it does come automatically. Unlike Nagato, he had NO prior training with it. It was brand new. None of us can answer why Sasuke didn't use the others, but we can't deny that he has access to them all, and that alone is enough to leave it be as far as these paths are concerned. It's not like we're listing the derivatives anyway, most of which anyone can easily argue Sasuke has access to. The paths are all part of the origin of the Six Paths Technique, which is bestowed to anyone wielding the Rinnegan. That's my understading anyway.--Mina talk | 23:13, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I think we all agree Sasuke could use the other four powers if he really wanted to, the question is just whether they should be included in his infobox or not. Personally, I think it could simply be noted in his Rinnegan section that he can potentially use all six paths, but left out of the infoboxes to avoid cluttering them. The same goes for a lot of "parent techniques" and such that characters didn't explicitly use, but I guess that's all part of a larger discussion not suited for Sasuke's talk page.--BeyondRed (talk) 23:38, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :My issue is that I know he HAS them, but he doesn't have them. Does that make sense? What I mean is, he unlocked them with the Rinnegan, but has no idea that he did. I mean, he saw both Obito and Madara use the Deva Path, and I'm pretty sure he saw Madara use the Preta Path, so he knew he could use them. But, since he didn't see the other paths in use, he can't use them. See what I'm saying? Maybe in the new movie, he'll see the other Rinnegan users use the Techniques and learn them. But, until then, it is not going to be considered his ability to use them, as we have no proof as of yet. We're making the assumption that he can use them but he can't. Hell, if we're gonna say he can, then I might as well go say that Asura can use the Six Paths Sage Mode, because it's obvious he can. But the logic everyone is using for Sasuke, we can do this for every other character who has something related.--User:ExyleCage ExyleCageWasHere 00:08, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Except, Nagato used them all without ever seeing another Rinnegan user use them. Which proves that the paths come with all Rinnegan. Hagoromo was born with Rinnegan, he has the Six Paths Technique, Madara awakened it many years later. Madara has it, he gave it to Nagato, Nagato has it. Obito could use some of it's abilities as well, but not most of them since it drained so much of his chakra and took a huge toll on him. Sasuke awakened his right after Hagoromo gave him his chakra, Sasuke then uses two of it's abilities, and it's stated that his Rinnegan wasn't fully developed, which was probably the reason he didn't use the others. Honestly, this argument doesn't make much sense at all. All of the other original Rinnegan users have this technique, but Sasuke doesn't, just because he hasn't used them all yet? Even though he already used two of them? When his Rinnegan was brand new and not mature yet? What? Also, it isn't obvious that Asura can use Six Paths Sage Mode, since he would need Six Paths Chakra to use that, which he has never been stated to have at all. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 01:31, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :How long did Nagato have his Rinnegan for? Sasuke had it for 10 seconds. Nagato had it from a young age and it took him years to find out a lot of the abilities. Your 'proof' was debunked the moment you said Nagato learned it himself. Why? Because he had it much longer than Sasuke did. In fact, besides Hagoromo, he's the single longest living user of the Rinnegan in history. Madara awakened it near his death before he switched it over to Nagato. How the hell can you say it comes with it when he had more time to learn how to use it than almost every other character in the series? It doesn't prove crap. And you literally just proved my point by saying what you did about Asura. Sasuke was never stated to have had the other 4 (5) paths. You literally just proved me right. Why the hell is everyone in the mindset that it was proven? Hell, it could have even all been given to Madara and Obito just because of how long Nagato had the eyes. The abilities literally could've all come from the eyes themselves.--User:ExyleCage ExyleCageWasHere 01:45, July 12, 2015 (UTC) I'll just satisfy all of us by using a footnote in the Trivia section saying that, while he has the ability to use them, he doesn't show any use as of yet.--User:ExyleCageExyleCageWasHere 01:58, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Him having it longer doesn't change the fact that he later learned how to use all of it's abilities on his own instinctively. He had no training from anyone at all, meaning it already had those abilities. Sasuke hasn't been stated to have the other paths, but since he has the Rinnegan, he automatically has them. That's how the Six Paths Technique works, all Rinnegan users get those abilities, they all have demonstrated either all or some of the same abilities. There is literally no reason to believe Sasuke doesn't have them other than him not using all of it's abilities when having a newborn Rinnegan, which is ridiculous. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 02:47, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Are you even reading the discussion? I said he didn't know how to use them! I never said he didn't have them! I just meant that he didn't have the ability to use them at the time because he didn't have a properly mature Rinnegan, meaning they would have taxed his body too much. I never made, nor implied, that he couldn't do it! I said he didn't have the ability as of yet! And it IS justified, NOT ridiculous, because extra mechanized arms would have been pretty damn useful at the time of the fight with both Kaguya and Naruto. 4 arms to hold the opponent down while using 2 for Chidori or some other attack would have been a really useful ability. But, again, I am more so on the side that he did have them, but there is no proof he could do so at the time. Though, now that I think about it, it could have been that he was already extremely taxed over the initial fight with Kabuto and Madara. Either way, he didn't use it. I hate to say this, but it shouldn't be in his file.--User:ExyleCageExyleCageWasHere 03:06, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Well of course there is no proof that he could use them at the time, I'm not saying that Sasuke could use them at the time. He just didn't know how too or couldn't use them all at the time because his Rinnegan was new. But he still possess the ability to use them is what I'm saying which is why he should be listed. Currently, Sasuke is in his early 30s and fully grown with his Rinnegan fully maturing and capable of even traversing dimensions. There's no doubt that he can use all of it's basic abilities now just fine but chooses not too or hasn't had a need too yet. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 03:13, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Oh. Okay. Sorry about that. I thought that YOU thought I meant that Sasuke would never learn the abilities. I understand your point, now. I'm sorry for this whole thing. I'm also sorry I started to lose my temper. I really hope there are no hard feelings.--User:ExyleXageExyleCageWasHere It's fine, I don't get upset that easily, there aren't any hard feelings and I'm not upset at all. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 03:26, July 12, 2015 (UTC) You gotta admit, though. Sasuke using the Asura and Outer Paths would be freakin awesome.--User:ExyleCageExyleCageWasHere Uchiha Clan The only Members of the Uchiha are Sakura, Sarada and Sasuke himself, wouldnt that make him the Clan head, since Sarada is a child and Sakura only being married into the Clan??--Keeptfighting (talk) 05:29, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Technically,yes.But he hasn't really been around to manage what's left of his clan.--Vacent (talk) 13:44, July 17, 2015 (UTC) .... Why is my thing getting roll backed? I'm just trying to contribute on this wiki but its like I can't do anything. All I put was "He showed genuine affection towards her, by tapping her on her forehead (like his brother did to him as a child), before he left to explore the world to seek redemption for himself. His affection for Sakura, later led him to finally giving her a chance, and entering a relationship with her. The two eventually got married, and had a daughter together. Whats the matter with that? Its just a wiki, people should be free to contribute and its not like what I said was wrong, so whats the problem? :/ (O0o0o0ox (talk) 03:58, July 30, 2015 (UTC)) Please have a look at the history, and review your edits. I already replied to your question on your talk page. Basically, your edits are getting reverted because you are also completely messing up the pages.--'NinjaSheik' 04:00, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I've seen this before. This appears to be a known bug of the visual editor, which O0o0o0ox's edits are tagged with. Try making your edit using the regular source mode editor. Omnibender - Talk - 04:03, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I did it with the source editor this time. So it shouldn't get roll backed. If there is still a problem, let me know why, please. (O0o0o0ox (talk) 19:58, July 30, 2015 (UTC)) -- Why does it say Sasuke is smiling? "Sasuke is then seen sitting on a rooftop with Sakura, both smiling, as they watch Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki, hinting that his mission is finally over and he officially returns to Konoha." He isn't smiling here: http://imgur.com/BuL18Ws (AcMiillanFan (talk) 17:59, August 9, 2015 (UTC)) :Was a talk section necessary? Go edit it--Vacent (talk) 18:15, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Sword of Kusanagi http://www.narutoforums.com/showpost.php?p=54148604&postcount=183 According to the Boruto movie guidebook Sasuke's "new sword" is the Kusanagi.--Vacent (talk) 12:33, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :...so? • Seelentau 愛 議 12:34, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::So edits need to be made.I would do it if I weren't on mobile. --Vacent (talk) 12:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::What edits? His sword always was a Kusanagi. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:41, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Jesus....His appearance profile states he has a different sword. The "Sword of Kusanagi" page makes no mention of its current appearance.And the section that talks about Sasuke’s Kenjutsu makes no mention of the qualities this sword possess in its new form.--Vacent (talk) 12:46, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh, so the article is missing information, lol. Well yes, it was always called Kusanagi, no idea why that was never added. Probably because "hurrdurr, it's nut Oruchimaro's sword". • Seelentau 愛 議 12:51, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Sword of Kusanagi (Sasuke Uchiha). Unless for some reason the sword was not referred to as such in this article, it was always called such. Got it's own little article and everything.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:57, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thought so, hence my initial confusion. :x • Seelentau 愛 議 12:59, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't understand what's so confusing.As I said about his appearance section "He is also shown wielding a new sword". For tools he has "sword" & "Sword of Kusanagi" listed, the former was added after chapter 700 because people assumed it wasn't Kusanagi. Furthermore, the section pertaining to his Kenjutsu needs editing as it doesn't describe the current appearance. Fast forward to the page actually pertaining to the sword, and there is no mention of it's current appearance there either.--Vacent (talk) 13:11, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps because you were not completely clear and just said "His new sword is Kusanagi". Not much to go on. Anywho, the appearance if the sword doesn't need to go under kenjutsu (and if the old swords appearance does, it shouldn't be there either) and I did edit it to refer to his new sword in Boruto as "a new Blade of Kusanagi". If the actual appearance (or some such) is missing someone else will have to add that as I have yet to see this film.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:17, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks very much :) --Vacent (talk) 13:19, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Sasuke's Dimensional Portal Technique (again) Sorry for bringing this up once again (especially to you, Seel), but with the release of the film and novel, I think it may be time to talk about this once again. Usually this wouldn't be too big of a deal, but since a few different articles post contradictory information, it's worth mentioning. On some articles, Sasuke's dimension traveling ability is considered Amenotejikara, while it is classified as an unknown technique on others. Therefore, what consensus should we come to? Despite the confusion, I'm not bringing nothing here to help come to a decision. I've done as much research possible, and have come up with a few different solutions. First and foremost, it should be noted that most of the fan base is conflicted on what this technique could be. I've asked a few people who saw the film, and they even said that they're not exactly sure what it is. They say it looks almost like a combination of Kamui and Yomotsu Hirasaka. And while this definitely shouldn't be considered a legitimate source, here is a fan-drawing of what the technique supposedly looks like. Most say it is definitely not Amenotejikara because it does not display any of the common traits associated with that technique. Some say that it could be Kamui because of how similar the two look, but it doesn't make sense how Sasuke would have acquired that technique. Also, Kamui is a Mangekyo Sharingan technique, and it's obvious that Sasuke is using a Rinnegan ability. Some also say it is Yomotsu Hirasaka, as the characteristics are similar, though the appearance is slightly different. In my opinion, I believe the best course of action would be to simply consider this an unknown technique, and create a new article for this technique. The best example of when this was done in the past is Shin Uchiha's Space–Time Dōjutsu. In reality, this situation is almost exactly the same as that one- where the technique had similar elements of previous abilities, but it was not clear if they were the same. So we decided to create a new article until new information became available. If we want to wait for the film to be released so that we have an image, that is fine. But I just think this is the best course of action. What do you think? And though it's kind of unrelated (though also related in a way since Sasuke has been traveling to Kaguya's dimensions), are we going to create a new article for Momoshiki's dimension where the final battle occurred? Unless I'm wrong, this is an entirely new dimension and not one of the original six that belonged to Kaguya.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 05:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :Bump--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 15:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :: I have taken the liberty of creating an article to show you of what I was trying to explain beforehand. Whether or not it stays this way or is deleted all together is still up for discussion, but hopefully this may become an incentive of how to handle this. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 00:40, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Classification Granted that he is no longer a missing-nin, is everyone okay with adding the "former" tag to it? I think it would help to make the information in his (and others' infoboxes) more discernible at a glance.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:47, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :My impression was we do "former" no longer.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:03, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I wouldn't mind really, but as Elve said, that isn't something we do anymore. Snapper's the only one who's made that known to my knowledge though.--Mina talk | 17:33, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah I also thought we don't use (Former) because we are supposed to represent the entire series as a whole, like how we don't add Former-Jinchuriki to Gaara.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 21:25, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::And yet we put past things in past tense. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:36, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::I always write the stuff in present tense, but then within an hour somebody comes along and starts changing it to past. Like most of life's problems, this is other peoples' faults. :::::The writing policy can't make up its mind about it either. It says, "Articles are meant to be read not by people up to date with the latest manga," yet also says, "Events timeline on character articles should be written in the third person past tense." :::::Generally speaking, fiction is supposed to always be written of in present tense if ever the piece of information was "current". ''~SnapperT '' 16:32, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Because the Manual of Style prefers past tense? 17:23, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :It's usually the manual of style that I follow but we should probably see about correcting that. On a sidenote, I was talking about character's infoboxes and not article content. I'm pretty sure there is no way to write "missing-nin" in past tense...--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:58, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking.. it may be tedious and/or impossible. But what if there was 3 infoboxes and they worked on tabs, like the way the profile pics have a tab for each part of the series such as Part 1, Part 2, Epilogue? In the epilogue tab you could remove missing nin from his page. This way we can also remove abilities and other info that no longer exists or is present for each time period of the character. Sounds like a great idea to me.. but is it even possible? QuakingStar (talk) 11:26, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Utilizer of Demonic Illusion? Why?KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 19:31, September 21, 2015 (UTC) :Mirage Crow was used against Danzō. The Shackling Stakes one, I don't remember when he used it.--JOA2020:35, September 21, 2015 (UTC) The Shackling Stakes were used by Sasuke against Oro, when the latter tried to absorb his body via Living Corpse Reincarnation --Ravenlot 2720:40, September 21, 2015 (UTC)